The present invention relates to a manual scanning type image input device and image signal processing method which has a characteristic read operation in the direction of mechanical auxiliary scanning. Namely, a line memory temporarily stores the whole line image data outputted from a line image sensor, before reading out the lessened line image data of the whole line image data while thinning out thereof.